Resident Evil: Code Canary
by Kupokid777
Summary: 33 years after the Resident Evil incidents. A sudden twist of fate ties the destiny of 6 school kids, a grociery store clerk, a detective/cop, a nurse, and a 4 year old toddler together in the biggest struglle of their life. TRYING TO SURVIVE THE HORROR O
1. Arising From the Grave

Resident Evil: Code Canary  
By: Kupokid777  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh, cough, choke* You know, you know, I don't own Resident Evil.  
Capcom does! It sucks to be us! If they try to sue me, hey, they are suing for zip!  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It was the middle of a very boring, senseless 3rd period. Alex Garcia,  
Dazzler Yoko, and Chenae Patrick sat bored in their history class. Alex, Dazzler,   
and Chenae watched in agony as their history teacher, Mr. Makellan, wrote the word,  
"Containment," on the large white-board that sat isolated in the front of the room.  
He placed the red marker in the pocket of his beige dress pants, adjusting his   
checkered tie, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. His black hair was slicked back   
in a cool way, nd he had peircing, baby blue eyes. As he turned to face the board,   
he placed his hand on the word he had previously wrote.   
  
"Alright class, quiet down!?!? Mr. Garcia, can you tell me, what does the  
word containment mean. You shouldn't get this wrong, for you should know it   
from your reading asignment from chapter 7 last night." Mr. Makellan placed his  
hands in his pockets and watched as Alex sat in thought. Alex had ebony black hair,  
that was fairly short. His chestnut brown eyes always seemed to glisten when the  
other kids looked into them for some reason. He wore a blue, sleeveless shirt, with  
denim shorts that were aqua blue. He had worn out sneakers that seemes to totally  
contradict his outfit. As he fumbled for the right words, he began to speak in a  
stuttering voice.  
  
"Well uh... containment was, uh....?" He turned to Chenae, jesturing  
a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Silly! Commmunism!" She gave a slight giggle, starightening her red  
skirt, crossing her arms making interweaving folds in her pink shirt. Her sandy blond  
hair was tied up in a pink ribbon, and she wore pink lipstick. She wore red high-heels  
as she clapped them together to spark an answer in Alex's mind.  
  
"MISS PATRICK! IF YOU WOULD KINDLY STOP HELPING MR.   
GARCIA! NOW YOU CAN ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Chanae recieved a series  
of scornful looks and fingerpointing from her very strict history teacher.  
  
"Yes Mr. Makellan," Chenae replied, getting up from her seat, staring at   
the carpeted floor," Containment was the plan to keep the expansion of communism   
and to keep it from worsening and spreading, and to stop its furhter development."  
She looked up at him with a smile on her baby face.  
  
"Looks like you did your reading Chenae, but next time, let's keep it to   
ourselves. The answer that is." He looked upon the class as he began to write a  
series of notes under the red word on the ivory white board.  
  
"Mr. M. Will these notes be included in our assessment of our  
notebooks organization and neatness, as well as cleanliness?" Dazzler piped up,   
in a cheery voice. He had spiky blond hair with chatreuse green eyes and a pointy  
chin. He wore a green jacket with the letter "D" initialed on the back. He wore dove   
black denim pants, and green shoes with tears in the footing.  
  
"Yes Mr. Yoko, Now hurry and copy down your notes, the bell will be   
ringing..." He was interrupted by a startling sound.  
  
"BRING!!!!!" The passing period bell alarmed and soon the room was   
filled with laughter and chatter. Kids filed out of the class room, except for a couple  
which included Chenae, Dazzler and Alex.  
  
"Remember to read chapters 1-56 tonight and do the assessment   
question at the end of each chapter! They are due in three weeks, so you had better  
get started." Mr. Makellan wailed over all the commotion, waving the kids out of  
his room.  
  
"Hey, Dazz, Chenae, want to come to my house for pizza pie tonight?"  
Alex turned to them with a puzzling look and expression on his deadbeat face. "What  
is that in your hand Chenae?" He looked coldly upon her hands, finding a folded  
note, sprayed with perfume of some sort.  
  
"It's for this hunk at the police station! He has blond hair and blue eyes  
ad he has a badge and a gun and a........" She continued on, grasping the note in   
folded arms close to her chest.  
  
"I knew she was crazy! The guy's gotta' be like 30 or something!" Alex  
placed is hand to his forehead in astonishment.   
  
"Actually he's a new recruit. He is here on some top secret project. I  
bumped into him at the store. He told me a secret. Some mad scientist organization's  
mansion is no longer dorman." She flippd back her head.  
Her hair carressed her shoulders, giving her a delightful feeling.  
  
"Aren't you a wee bit young Chenae?" Dazzler speculated, pointing his  
finger to the ceiling. "Hey guys, look the lights are flickering!"  
  
"It's never to soon to fall in love Dazzy-boy! And lose the Irish accent!"  
She place her hand to her mouth and began to giggle. "And want to hear something  
utterly ludicrus! This Umbrella evil scientist organization plans to test this virus on   
us, here in Racoon City! Hah! That old wives tale from 33 years ago!" She began   
laughing hysterically.  
  
"That's a generation!" Dazzler said. "Guys, the lights a little dimmer than   
the usual, think somethings wrong with the generators?"   
  
"Get this guys! This Umbrella organization, according to my love, Ah!  
According to my love, Detective Emerson, this organization metamorphed numerous  
amounts of humans into test tube monsters and in you get bit, just once, and the  
T-Virus makes contact with your blood, you are as good as DEAD!" She rolled her   
eyes in annoyment. "Childish, isn't it?"  
  
Just then, the lights gave one final flicker, and then shot pitch black,   
letting loose a scream from every room in the entire school. 


	2. A Meeting with Death Itself

Resident Evil: Code Canary  
By: Kupokid777  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Oh shut up! I know Capcom owns Resident Evil and should I add  
Dark Stalkers, they must be rich, $$$$$$$$$$$! (I'm just a lowlife)  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Chenae stuck out her hand in panic. Not one glance she took was  
adjusted to the sudden matromony of the room. Yes this matromony, or family   
of problems included flickering lights, strange people on campus, and black body   
bags being taken into the generators main room. Chenae, utterly terrified, gave a  
short bellow and reached for anything, anyone.  
  
"Alex! Dazzler!" She turned in continuous circles until she could feel the  
back of someone's neck, cold sweat dripping down hers. "Alex, Dazzler?" She felt  
down the person's chest, soon to find a wrist or appendix of some sort.  
  
"What!" Alex gasped, stop Chenae!" Alex nudged who he thought was Chenae,  
but was actualy Dazzler.  
  
"Hey, you elbowed me!" Dazzler scorned.  
  
"Attention, attention. Katherin Canary Jr. High is recieving technical difficulties in   
the turbines, it seems that the estimated time to fix them is exactly 23 and 1/4 hours  
according to Mrs. Siebmoz of the Allerbmu Electric Company. School is dismissed  
right now, do not come back to campus into tomorrow or you will get permanent  
EXPULSION!" As soon as the inercom silenced, consecutive screams ran through  
the whole school, seeming closer now, for it was passing period.  
  
"Awesome, Now we just have to find the door," Chenae sarcastically stated in  
a bad mood. She walked towards the door, feeling the cold wall to guide her way.  
  
"Hey, I found a door guys," Alex slowly pushed all his weight onto the door,   
giving off a sudden crack of light in the far distance beyond Chenae and Dazzler.  
  
"Alright, let's get out of here!" The three bulged through the door, making   
their way off the crowded campus as kids pushed and shoved at them. Because of  
the useless pushing, a small sixth grade girl fell on her arms, scattering her books.  
  
"Ouch. Oh, I ripped my new dress...." She gave a painful sigh, reaching for the   
books and placing them on her lap. She had a large tear in the side of her blue dress  
and white stalkings. She had endless brunette hair, with her bangs dyed a metallic  
blue color making transluscent glow upon the concrete ground. No sooner, Alex   
approached her.  
  
"Need some help?" He held out his hand.  
  
"Sure," She placed her hand out in content, for she didn't even know the boy.   
"Pretty wierd how we have out door hallways and we can't continue classes in them  
today, I was looking forward to Orchestra."  
  
"Really! I play the violin!" He pulled her up with both hands cupped around hers.  
  
"I play the cello! What was your name again?" She bent down, picking up three  
blue books and another red by his feet.  
  
"Oh, me, I'm Alex Garcia!" He stuck out his hand as if to shake hers.  
  
"September Rose. And as far as I know you deserve more than a hand shake  
for your act of kindness." She pulled her face back, it turning a bright red. She slowly  
lurched forward kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Whooooooooo kiss kiss!" Alex and September could here Dazzler and Chenae  
whistling from the crowd of kids passing through the halls.  
  
"Shu'up Guys!" Alex waved them away.  
  
"Hey September, uh, do you wanna' go to the Pizza Parlor with us later, I mean with  
me and Dazzler and Chenae."He rummaged his hands through his denim pockets,  
shifting his weight back and forth.  
  
"Dazzler, Chenae and I Alex, speak properly ok. And sure, I'd love to, what time?"   
She held the books in hand blushing crazily. Her blue eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"Alright, see you there at 7:00? It's about 10:30 now, so we can have dinner."  
He eyed his wrist watch, watching the second hand move swiftly about the other   
hands on his watch plate.  
  
"Sure, See you later Alex Garcia." She turned and rendered invisible among the   
crowd of people which she had walked in.  
  
That night at the parlor, September arrived early only to find that it was empty.  
When the others arrived, they introduced themselves, vice versa. They   
continued to talk for some time before they decide to enter it. But when they   
looked in the parlor, they could see broken windows, and there on the floor, what  
looked like a human carcass, or some sort of bloody corpse. The ceiling fans still  
gave muffled creaks and the lights glew bright. Blood was all over the tables, and  
an eerie light came from the kitchn where you could enter the alley.  
  
"Hey guys, look at that!" Dazzler pointed his finger in way to the body. His hand  
shook with terror as the corpse slowly gave a moan.  
  
"Hey, maybe he's alive, I'll go check." Chenae walked slowly through the shattered  
window, eyeing the tables, that had blood spurted all about them. As she edged   
nearer, she could hear September give a shriek from outside the store window with  
the others.  
  
"Chenae! Look out, in the back, behind the counter! Get out of there, we'll call the  
police!" September reached for her, screaming in terror.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She turned in fright, away from the corpse, running back towards the   
window. To her's and everyone else's amazement, the corpse slowly turned over  
reaching for her foot. As it grabbed her red skirt, she slipped in the large puddle  
of blood that had surrounded the body. She could see endless numbers of  
walking corpses in the back, climbing over the counter. As she lay, stained blood  
red in the puddle, she could see the pigment-less corpses walking towards her.  
She slowly crawled back in terror. He red skirt now even redder. She counted six   
corpses emerging from the kitchen, stumbling over the cash register. She could  
see their falling skin, their endless limping, their pigment-less color, their fractured  
skulls, their thirst fir the warm, curdling, relaxing BLOOD! "It's gonna eat me! That  
zombie, it's gonna eat me!" She shook loose of the zombies grip, only to see his  
head fall off of his neck, making her gasp, with no sound emerging. The decapiteted   
corpse slowly shook lifelessly falling back down. Chenae managed to get up,  
stumbling back for the windows. As she made her way out, the four scampered to  
help her.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me here!" They all turned to eye the parlor. Seeing no one, the  
scuffled toward the curb. "Wait! Please help me, they ate my mommy, they are   
gonna' get me!" They turned once more to see a little boy with rosy red cheeks,  
and brown hair, with baby blue eyes reaching for them. He stumble out from under a   
table, running to the window. He reached for them with his hand, but they were  
so far away. Dazzler, seeing a zombie right behind the small boy, grabbed a shard of   
the window's broken glass, stabbing the zombie in the head. As it hit the ground, it  
ceased to move, blood dripping from it's eyes.  
  
"Help me Alex!" Dazzler turned to Alex who was already behind him. Both grabbed  
the boy, pulling him out from under the glass. As they hurried into the parking  
lot, the questions began to fly.  
  
"What's your name little boy?" Chenae bent down hugging him. He began to sob  
continuously in a baby like manner. He grasped her pink shirt, leaving little hand  
imprints of blood on it.  
  
"My name is Timothy Alvers, but my mommy used to call me Max." He kept his  
face concealed in her shirt.  
  
"Do't worry Max, we are going to take care of you! I'm Chenae, this is Dazzler,   
September and Alex," She pointed to all of the group, introducing them.  
  
"It's coming for me, it was gonna' eat me. It ate my mommy." He pulled his head   
from her sweater and pointed to the parlor. "That one ate her!!!!!!"  
  
They all turned to see a giant zombie break through the glass door, stumbling   
towards them.  
  
"We took the bus here, but the streets are dark, and the next bus doesn't come for  
another 30 minutes." Chenae negan screaming.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" September pointed to the ally, where a fire had started. Pieces of  
exploding materials flew out, along with two zombies, decaying bodies and all, which  
walked towards them. They all turned towards the parlor, now to see that three   
zombies had broken free through the windows. Then on the gas station, to the right,  
six zombies stumbled towards them from out of the convenient store.  
  
"We are surrounded, we are gonna' die!" Dazzler fell back, gasping for breath.  
The zombies were surrounding them, preparing to bite into their flesh! No sooner,  
a police squadron car flew down the highway. The car halted in front of them.   
A blond haired man with blue eyes and a sparkling gold badge opened the door.  
He held a gun, a the steering wheel at once, and in the back he had three rifles, a   
revolver, and a tazer, all ready for action.  
  
"Get in!" The cop signaled them in the car.  
  
"I'm not getting in with a psycho man like you with weapons!" Alex choked.  
  
"Chenae?" The cop stared at her blankly.  
  
"Officer Grove?" She eyed in the car. "Duck!" She yelled! A decaying zombie's   
hand smashed through the window, grabbing his neck. The handgun fell to the   
pavement.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help, shoot it, shoot it!" The officer screamed for help. September   
bent down, picking it up. She loaded the gun, firnig three shots into the arm of the  
zombie, leaving three fresh shell casings to litter the bloody ground. "Thanks!  
Get the hell in the car!"  
  
As they all filed in, they sped down the highway, barely missing the crowd of  
zombies that had charged them. 


End file.
